


Lost in Love

by johmyxz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johmyxz/pseuds/johmyxz
Summary: The day you met Armin something awakened. Is it friendship or something more?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. Late

"GET UP!" yelled Sasha while shaking and poking you. "We're late, y/n!"

  
You groan and rub your eyes. You confirm you're late when you grab the clock and check the time. It says 6:45.

  
"Shit! We overslept! Keith is gonna KILL us!"

  
You jump out of bed, still tired. Sasha, on the other side of the room, is changing into the Cadet Corps uniform. She points to the desk on the right side of your bed. Your Cadet Corps uniform is there. You thank Sasha and put on the uniform as fast as you can. Since there wasn't any time to waste, you put on deodorant and perfume to make up for the shower you didn't take.

  
"Here. I found this in the kitchen. I already ate mine."

  
Sasha handed you a big piece of bread. You laughed and asked if she stole it. She denied it and pushed you to the door.

You and Sasha ran past the dorms, past the kitchen and past the bathroom to get to Keith and the rest of the Cadet Corps. There was still the ODM gear storage you had to pass.

  
"We're almost there." You yelled at Sasha.

  
Turning around the corner, you bumped into someone and fell to the ground. Sasha kept running and left you behind.

  
"Hey! Are you okay?" the person asked.

  
You looked up slowly and noticed it was Armin. You saw that he had his hand extended to help you up, so you grabbed his soft hand and he pulled you up.

  
"Yeah, it's just a little fall. It's nothing." you said after he pulled you up.

  
"Yeah, well... maybe it is something because you're bleeding a bit."

  
You checked your body for blood.

  
"What?! Where?"

  
Armin laughed and got closer to you. He grabbed your hand and put it on your lips. Your heart slowly started beating faster while looking at his blue eyes. Looking at your lips, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue.

  
"To stop the bleeding."

  
He softly grabbed your face with his left hand and with his right he cleaned the cut on your lower lip.

  
"Do you feel any better now?"

  
You feel your lip with your finger. You softly groan.

  
"Yeah I'll be. I'm gonna be late and Sasha ran off without me."

  
Armin looked around while scratching his head. He then sat down on the ODM gear storage entrance.

  
"The class probably already started a while ago, so why don't you help me with this ODM gear I'm repairing? You might learn something."

  
You thought for a few seconds. You'd be returning a favor by helping Armin and you'd get to know him better, so it's a win-win situation.

  
"Ok. I'll help you, under one condition." you said.

  
"And what's that?" he asked.

  
"Help me with the training that I missed today."

  
Armin looked at you surprised.

  
"If you miss combat training, you have to learn three facts about ODM gear. I'll try my best in combat, because I suck at physical activities." Armin chuckled.

  
You sat down next to him and smiled.

  
"What about if it isn't combat training?" you asked him.

"Well if it isn't, better for me because I'm not so good." he said happily.

You put your left hand on his right shoulder.

"Well then, let's get started." you said happily.


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Armin with the ODM gear, but something happens...

Armin chuckles after you say that.

"Okay! Let's get started."

Armin gets up from his seat and walks to the front door of the ODM gear storage. He puts his hand in his pocket and grabs the keys to the lock. He turns the keys slowly. You look at his soft hands. The hands that touched your lips to stop the blood from coming out. _His hands were really soft._ The door opens. 

The ODM gear storage is full with ODM gear, boxes, and dust. You cough when you step inside. 

"I know. It's a bit dusty." 

You follow Armin into a corner with a square table. Theres pieces of ODM gear scattered throughout the table. You watch as Armin rolls up his sleeves and sits down on one of the chairs.

"Are you gonna come or not?"

"Yeah, just give me a second."

You look around at the boxes and shelves. They're full with broken ODM gear and ammo for shotguns. You walk straight to Armin to sit down and get started but feel something has stopped you from walking forward. You look down to see there is a wooden plank that's lifted on the floor. 

"Gahhh!" you yell.

Armin gets up from his chair quickly and runs to you. A loud thud sounds as you hit the wooden floor. You have cut yourself again. This time on your neck. You try to get up, but your foot is stuck on one of the boxes close by.

"Y/n! Are you okay? Don't move, I'm coming to help."

He kneels down and grabs the box that your foot is stuck on and lifts it. 

"Ahhhh! This is heavy, but I've gotta get you out of here, so I'll try my best!"

Armin stands up and grabs the box on both sides and lifts with his arms. He slowly lifts the box up until it's by his waist. Then, he sets the box on top of another one and goes back to you.

"Dammit Armin! You should've let me get that box out my foot! It was probably too heavy for you!"

"Its okay. Theres nothing I can do about it now. Is your foot alright?

You try to move your foot but it hurts a little.

"Shit. I think my ankle's busted or something."

Armin gets close to you and grabs both of your arms and wraps them around his neck. He tells you to hold on tight. You hold both of your hands and grab his neck firmly. Armin puts his hands in your waist and helps you stand up slowly. 

"Do you want me to-"

You trip as soon as you stand with Armin. Armin quickly moves his hands from your waist to your back and pushes you into his chest.

"God, how are you so clumsy? You've gotta stop falling."

You stop for a moment and feel Armin's arms around your back, hugging you. Your arms behind his neck are still held together. You feel a heart beating at an accelerated rate. _Could that be MY heart? No. It's definitely his._

"You scared me Y/n! But don't worry. You're safe now. You're with me."


	3. A Walk with a Blonde

"Hey Armin. I should-"

"We should-"

You both chuckle. You look up at Armin, still looking down at you.

"You go first, Armin."

"Well, if your ankle is busted, then we should leave this ODM gear thing for later. If you missed combat training, then your ankle needs to get heal fast. We are training to be in the Corps after all."

You look down. _Why is he being caring? All I did was fall._

"Here. I'll help you get to your dorm and explain to Keith what happened."

Armin moves his hands from your back to your shoulders. He looks at you looking down.

"Why are you being so nice to me? you ask him.

"Because you deserve to be cared for. You're gonna need someone to catch you when you fall... and I'd like to be that someone."

You stop looking down and look at him. You see Armin blushing.

"I'd catch you when you fall too..."

A silence so loud you can hear your heartbeat fills the storage. Armins hands are now at his sides. You think about what to say, but you're blushing too hard to think. _Damn! He's gonna know I like him._

"Should we leave for the dorms now?"

"You wanna leave already? Well, I don't blame you."

You look at Armin surprised.

"No! That's not what I meant. I mean... I wanna stay, but my ankle..."

Armin laughs. 

"I was kidding! I'm sorry. I'd never leave you alone with a busted ankle."

Armin grabs your right arm and puts it over his shoulders. He puts his left arm on your back. Armin moves the boxes out the way to the door, so its easier for you to walk by. You limp with every step you take. Your ankle is slightly swollen now. 

Having arrived at the door, Armin opens it and helps you outside. He turns back to close and lock it. You and Armin spend about 15 minutes walking to the dorms, passing the bathrooms and kitchen to get there. While going up the stairs of the dorms, you find Annie skipping. She doesn't look at you or Armin. _She's probably always like that._ Armin helps you up the final steps in the stairs and pants. 

"Wow. I didn't think it'd be this hard to help someone up the stairs."

You laugh and take some sweat away from your face. It was sunny outside, so you sweated more than usual. Finally, you walk down the hall and stand with Armin in front of your dorm room, shared with Sasha.

"Finally! We made it." you let out a big sigh.

"Yeah... we made... it."

Armin sits down on the floor next to the door. You, with a little bit of difficulty trying, sit down next to him.

"Thank you for helping me up here. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Whenever you need me, I'll be there."

Armin smiles. You smile back.

"Where are my keys?" you say.

You remember they're in your pocket and reach for them. You limp to the door and insert the key inside. Armin stands up quickly and stands in front of the door.

"I still need to turn the key to get in wha-"

"To make sure you don't trip or fall after you open the door."

Armin twists the key and pushes the door open. A pink bed and a lot of food posters are seen inside on the left side. Armin extends his hand for you to hold. 

"Let me help you inside, or is there something you don't want me to see?"


	4. Sparkling Eyes

"What! No. The only thing that this room would hide is Sasha's secret food stash."

Armin looks at you and laughs.

"Sasha isn't Sasha without food. Food's like her soulmate."

You laugh together with Armin. You hold his hand tighter as he walks inside. The right side of the room appears. Posters of your favorite band and your messy desk can now be seen. Armin stops to look at your side of the room. He looks at the posters first and smiles.

"Y/n... are they your favorite band? Thats awesome! Me too!"

You smile knowing you and Armin have something in common. Armin looks at your desk next.

"Hmm."

"I know, I know. It's messy, but I can find things easier that way." you say confidently.

"Have you ever considered organizing?"

"Nope. Never."

"You should try it one day. Maybe I can help."

Armin slowly leads you to your bed so you can rest for the rest of the day. You sit on the side of your bed and Armin softly picks up your injured leg and lifts it.

"Aahh"

"Oh! I'm sorry. I'll lift slower."

Armin's fingers shift slowly up your calf, which tickles a bit, and lifts slowly. He keeps lifting until he sets your leg on the bed softly. _His hands are so soft. It's like an angel's touch._

"Do you want me to help with your other leg?"

You look down at Armin. You nod a yes. Armin then proceeds to lift your other leg and set it on the bed softly. He walks on his knees closer to where your face is and stops to sit on his feet. Armin looks at you with a worried face. 

"I hope your ankle can heal fast..."

Armin looks down at the side of the bed. You move closer to him and lift his face up with your right hand. You stare at his eyes for about 5 seconds.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it will."

Armin smiles slightly, still with a worried look painted on his face. 

"It's just... I don't want to spend more time alone. Before we met, I had two close friends. Eren and Mikasa. They saved me from some bullies. I still haven't been able to return the favor. Now that we're in the Cadet Corps, they've been distant. They're so focused on being in the Corps that-"

You lean in and kiss Armin softly. His lips are warm and melt onto yours. You pull back after couple of seconds and look at Armin's eyes. 

"Spend time with me." 

Armin is as red as you. He smiles and pulls you in to another gentle kiss, followed by a hug.

"Thank you for making me feel less lonely. I didn't realize I needed someone that much... I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner."

You hug Armin tightly.

"I'd never think I needed someone this much."

You break the hug and hold Armin's face in your hands.

"I'm glad I have you."

Armin grabs the back of your head and pulls you in for another kiss. This time less gentle. He pulls back and brushes your hair away from your face with his hand. His eyes sparkle as the sun fills the room.


End file.
